


Cards Collide: Re:Masked

by AkiraKuru2



Series: Your Fate is Masked [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, I have NO IDEA how to write the P3 Cast, I retract my statement about it being updated more often, Won't portray everything exactly canon accurate from P5 P4 and P3., aaaaaaaaaaaa no will to keep writing but I must, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraKuru2/pseuds/AkiraKuru2
Summary: Couldn't think of a way to continue with the Original, now we gettin a Remaster.SEES, the Investigation Team, and the Phantom Thieves all come together to take down the threat of all the foes they'd faced in the past. Erebus Nyx, Izanami, Yaldabaoth, Takuto Maruki, and Tohru Adachi.Will they prevail? Only time will tell.or will it?
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: Your Fate is Masked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934671
Kudos: 24





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Persona: Cards Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919303) by [AkiraKuru2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraKuru2/pseuds/AkiraKuru2). 
  * Inspired by [Rig the Game: Royal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699164) by [Hawkright01121999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkright01121999/pseuds/Hawkright01121999), [some1upoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some1upoyo/pseuds/some1upoyo). 
  * Inspired by [The Wish For Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510076) by [Dev0ted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev0ted/pseuds/Dev0ted). 
  * Inspired by [Sink and Sail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668016) by [Sylothix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylothix/pseuds/Sylothix). 
  * Inspired by [Persona: Worlds Under War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203536) by [intenzity9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9). 
  * Inspired by [Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782095) by [Light_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Sumire/pseuds/Light_Sumire). 
  * Inspired by [Retribution of the Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405181) by [Asphaow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphaow/pseuds/Asphaow). 
  * Inspired by [A Birthday Well Spent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762923) by [VitaminLuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaminLuce/pseuds/VitaminLuce). 
  * Inspired by [Wistful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296992) by [VitaminLuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaminLuce/pseuds/VitaminLuce). 



This story is a work of fiction.

Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental.

Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game.

 **_I agree._ ** <

I do not agree.

..The contract has been _Re:Sealed_.

The World is not as it should be, filled with distortion and ruin is almost certain.

Those who oppose fate and desire change…

From time to time, they were referred to as **Tricksters**.

There are those who don’t desire change.

Those who wish to oppose Tricksters.

From time to time they were referred to as **Echoes** , or “ **Pseudo Selves** ”.

You are a **Trickster** …

Now it is time to rise against the abyss of distortion and steal back what's rightfully yours.

**~Take your time~**


	2. Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up on a train, yada yada stuff happens.  
> I got kinda lazy on some stuff so i'll come back and fix it...  
> eventually....

**_Royal_**

_Akira Kurusu, the Leader of the Phantom Thieves in Tokyo, is sound asleep on a Subway Train back to Tokyo during Summer Break, when he is abruptly awoken from a strange dream._

“...Hm? Where am-… Oh, right, the train..." Akira says groggily, while stretching a bit. 

“Guess I’ve been out for a while now. I wonder what time it is." Akira thinks aloud, while pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

  
_Akira clicks the power button on his Phone, illuminating the Screen._   
  


“It’s 11:58. It’s almost Midnight. Everyone is probably asleep by now. _*Yawn*_ I wonder how close I am to Tokyo.” 

Akira opens his Phone and opens his Navigation App, checks the distance from where he is to how far the train station is, then turns off his phone. 

“Just a few more minutes away huh? I’m pretty close to the station now." 

_Akira clicks his Phone on, the screen illuminating with the time showing 12:00, and then it immediately shuts off, leaving nothing but a black screen. Akira clicks the button a few more times trying to turn his phone back on, to no avail._   


_Akira sighs tiredly_   


_"That's odd, my phone was working just fine a little bit ago, I hope it isn’t busted."_ He thinks. 

_Akira is removed from that thought as the train comes to a screeching halt along with the lights in the train going out, with the harsh sound of the wheels grinding against the track, echoing throughout the tunnel._

_Akira sits back down on the train to take a minute to collect his thoughts._   


_“What just happened? The moment it hits midnight, my Phone, and the Train stop working. That leaves only one more unexplained thing, what was with that weird dream I had? Something about a contract, and the world being filled with distortion? I have a feeling I shouldn’t just shrug it off as “just a dream”.” Akira Thinks, while glancing around the train._

_Since the train lights are out, Akira is unable to see in the dark, so his first thought is to wake up Morgana, but in the time it takes to wake him up, his eyes have already adjusted to the dark._   
  


“Hey, Morgana. Wake up. ” Akira says quietly while gently shaking his feline companion awake.

“What’s up Akira? Are we at the station already?” Morgana asks groggily.

_Akira shakes his head_

"No we're not in Tokyo yet, we’re pretty close but that’s not the point. Something strange is going on. My Phone won't turn on, plus the train lights aren’t working and neither is the train itself. Because of the lack of light, I thought maybe you could look around, but in the time it took to wake you up, my eyes adjusted to the darkness." Akira tells Morgana

"Maybe we could try asking the other people in the train?" Morgana suggests.

"Thought, it's strange. The train stopped working and the lights went out, and yet nobody is talking about it. This sort of stuff would cause people to panic." Morgana points out.

“You know, you're right. It is strangely quiet. Usually if a train stops working, people are going to start talking about it-” Akira cuts himself off, after glancing to the other side of the train.

. 

_Morgana notices that Akira cut himself off._

"Hm? Why'd you cut yourself off?" Morgana asks.

" _Look_." Akira says, lifting his arm and pointing to the other side of the train.

_Morgana does what Akira says, and looks to where he's pointing._   


_A bunch of Upright Coffins lie in place of where the people once stood._   


"What the-" 

Morgana is quickly cut off by a burst of Blue Flames beneath him followed by a burst of wind, changing him into his Metaverse Form.   


_As Akira looked to Morgana to see why he cut himself off so abruptly, and one quick glance was all he needed._

_"Now I know why the atmosphere is so familiar." Akira realizes._

_He finally pieced it all together, The Atmosphere, why everything stopped working, why it was so dark._

_They were back in the Metaverse, or at least another form of it._

"I thought we got rid of the Metaverse _,_ Why are you back in that form Mona?" Akira asks.

"That's a good question, I could ask why you aren't in your Phantom Thief Attire, but now isn't the time for questions, we have to get out of the subway and fast. I sense a lot of shadows approaching from the tunnel, but they don't feel like normal shadows, and we really aren't prepared to fight them." Morgana explains.

"Right, let's get out of here before we get ambushed.." Akira responds.

**_[~Take your time~]_ **

**  
**

_As the pair exited the train, they had to navigate their way through the subway tunnels, after a couple minutes of walking, they made it to the station platform and immediately take notice of the unusual amount of_ **_Red Fog_ ** _filling the area. They were quick to shrug it off as more unexplained Metaverse stuff._

"Mona, have you noticed that we don't seem to be any closer to the exit than when we started? It's like we're in some sort of Labyrinth." Akira whispered while keeping an eye out due to the shadows patrolling the area. 

_"This reminds me more and more of that weird dream I had about a Cinema." Akira thinks._

"Y'know, you're right. We took the usual path, but it seems like the subway is filled with more twists and turns than usual. It's like, whatever is going on has changed the layout of the subway station." Morgana 

_While Akira and Morgana were looking around for a clear path out of the Subway turned Labyrinth, a Shadow snuck up on Akira while his guard was down, hitting him with what appeared to be a flashlight and sending him flying across the area._

"AGH!" Akira yells as he slams straight into the wall of the subway. 

Akira's vision then went black as the last thing he hears is Morgana shout "Joker!" 

**_[~Take Your Time~]_ **

_Akira wakes up, not in the Subway, but back in the Familiar Blue Room he'd visited throughout his Escapades with the Phantom Thieves, but it wasn't the same one he spent all that time in Fusing and changing Personas into Weapons or Items, this one was...different._

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room." Igor welcomes Akira.

"Yes, Welcome back to the Velvet Room, Trickster." Lavenza also welcomes Akira.

"Igor? Lavenza? What's going on? Why am I back in the Velvet Room?” Akira questions as he tilts his head confusedly.

“Unfortunately, we are unable to convey that information to you. Remember, we are here solely to guide you on your path through Rehabilitation. That’s all we can do for now.” Lavenza says somberly.

“I thought I already completed my Rehabilitation?” Akira asks, still confused.

"Yes, though your Rehabilitation was indeed seen through until the end, your world is in danger yet again. A Threat stronger than just the False God is looming over you." Lavenza tells Akira, with a serious look on her face.

"You'll want to stick with the **Bonds** you have forged if you want to succeed in this arduous task. For it is a task harder than anything you have faced thus far." Igor warns him.

“There have been others in the past that have had a similar journey to yours, some of which share the same Power that you hold. You will encounter them throughout your journey, and you'll want to stick with them if you want to succeed." Lavenza conveys to Akira.

_The room is suddenly filled with the harsh sounds of alarm bells ringing_

“It appears our time is now up. Good luck Trickster. You’re going to need it.” Lavenza bids Akira farewell with a wave.

_Akira’s vision then fades to black and he re-awakens on the Subway floor to see Morgana fighting a Shadow Odin, but is unable to get up due to being heavily weakened by the strike from earlier._

"Diego, knock him down!" Morgana shouts out as he jumps backwards as a strange light begins to surround Odin. 

_As he slid to a stop, the light began to coalesce into four spiked boxing gloves around the god of thunder, and with surprising speed, the gloves all slam into the shadow at once._

"Hey! I did i-" As Morgana was declaring his victory, his moment of triumph is immediately interrupted. 

**"Thunder Reign"** the Shadow Odin shouts, as a spear descends from the heavens, aimed directly at Morgana. 

_“Why did I ever think it would be that easy?!”_ _Morgana scolds himself_

_Morgana tries to dodge the Spear and fails, as it gets caught on his scarf, leaving him unable to avoid the attack._

_The spear is then struck by a large, powerful bolt of Lightning, crackling with Energy and electrifying the spear. Effectively frying Morgana._

"Me-owch! That was a lucky shot. But you won't land another hit like that again, I’ll make sure of it!" The Cat yells, his voice full of Confidence. 

**"Hmph, we shall see about that,** ** _Cat_ ** **"** Odin responds cockily, his voice full of the same, if not more Confidence than Morgana. 

" _I’m NOT a c_ \- No, there’s no time for that, I gotta stay focused. Come forth, Diego!" Morgana shouts, jumping backwards as light envelops the area around Odin once more. 

**"You think you can beat me by using the same paltry tricks? I'm disappointed you think so low of me."**

“Miracle Rush!”   


**“Thunder Reign!”**   
  


The pair shout, as they charge at each other, locking in fierce combat.   
  
  
Another spear falls from the Sky, once again aimed at Morgana. This time Morgana is quick on his feet, dodging the spear before it can even get close to him.   


The light around Odin forms into 4 golden spiked gloves, and Slam into him at incredible speeds. However, at the last second he dodges away from them.  


Morgana pulls out Claiomh Solais and clashes against Odin’s Spear, Gungnir. Sending sparks flying across the area, some nearly hitting Akira, as he lay on the floor, the only thing he’s able to do is watch as the battle unfolds.   


[Akira’s Perspective]   
  


_“Morgana is holding out on his own really well, but how long will that last? The only thing keeping him from getting fried is that Blitz Ring I gave him. I’ve got to get up and help him, but right now I can barely stand much less fight. What can I do?”_ Akira questions himself.

**_“Trickster.”_**   
A familiar voice speaks in Akiras mind. 

_“Arsène...?_

**_“What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch as your friend gets beaten?”_ ** **  
**

**_“Are you going to leave him to perish as he takes hit after hit while you lie defeated on the ground?”_ **   
  


“No. I wouldn’t just let that happen to Morgana. I will save him, no matter the cost.”   
  


**_“Very well, I have heeded your resolve once more.”_ **   
  


_Akira slowly starts standing up, feeling nothing but pain from where he was struck. He starts to feel adrenaline surge through him as Arsène starts speaking once more._

**_“I am Thou, Thou art I”_**   
  
**“Thou who art willing to perform any sacrilegious act for the sake of thine own bonds.”**   
  
**“Call upon my name, and release thy rage!”**

“Come, **_Arsène!_ **” The Ravenette shouts loudly, distracting Odin for a split second which gives Morgana an opportunity to strike him. Blue Flames flicker to life on Akira, soon covering him, leaving him donned in his Phantom Thief Attire once more. Upon his face sits a white Bird-like Domino Mask, Crimson Red Gloves on his hands, a Black Tailcoat that trails down to his ankles, a White Waistcoat with gold accents lining it, Black Pants, and Black pointed shoes. 

_Behind Akira, materializes a Blacked Winged figure, with long sharp claws, wearing a Black and Red suit with stitched heart patterns along the shoulders, and atop his head, sits a towering, Black Tophat._

_Akira faces back up to where Odin and Morgana are fighting, and smirks._

_"Looks like the show's about to start."_

“Ravage him, Arsène!” Akira yells, causing Arsène to fly at Odin at rapid speeds, slamming into him and knocking him away from Morgana. 

“Rising Slash!” Arsène charges at Odin again holding out his claw and jabs it into his chest, doing an upward Slicing motion, dealing a bit of damage to Odin, but not enough to make a difference. 

"That barely did anything! Looks like I'll have to change up my strategy a bit." 

"Good to have you back Joker!"

"It's good to be back Mona! Now, let's show this shadow what for!" Joker smirks, confidence radiating off of him.

**"Hmph that almost tickled. You're going to have to do better than scratching me if you want to defeat me."** The Shadow scoffs. 

"Heh, you haven't seen anything yet!" 

"Come, Ishtar!" Akira shouts, trying to summon the Ultimate Persona of the Lovers Arcana, but nothing happens. His mask lay dormant on his face. 

_"Why can't I feel the Lovers Arcana?"_

"Come, Kohryu!" Akira shouts, once again trying to summon another Ultimate Persona. Nothing happens  
  
 _"I can't feel the Hierophant either! This isn't good..."_  
  
Akira looks into himself, noticing the only bonds he can feel are Magician, Fool, Strength, Faith, and Justice, but they're all incredibly weak. 

"What?! I guess I can't summon any of my Personas except Arsène. Well, Persona switching is off the table. Guess we'll have to do this the original way." Akira

_In Akira's right hand materializes Paradise Lost, and in his left hand, Tyrant Pistol materializes._

"Let's see how you like this!" Akira aims at Odin's head and fire 6 shots, each making contact but barely doing any damage, while Odin is distracted from the shots, Akira charges at him and slashes him 3 times with Paradise Lost, cutting him, but still doing barely any damage.

  
 _"What gives? Why aren't my attacks working? Hmm.... Wait, I've got an idea! If he's distracted, I can slip away and flank him, then I can rush at him rom behind and hopefully deal a good amount of hurt."_  
Akira strategizes in his head.  
  


"Morgana! I need you to distract him, I have an idea to knock him down, but his attention needs to be off of me, if it's successful we should be able to do a decent amount of Damage with an All Out Attack." 

"Got it! I'll do my best to distract him. I'll tell you when the perfect time to strike is, so just wait for my word." Morgana replies.

_Morganas Claiomh Solais dematerializes, and in it's place materializes his Sudarshana. Morgana fires 4 shots at Odin, which is enough for Odin to take his attention entirely off of Joker and focus on just Morgana._

**"So instead of coming up with a clever strategy, you've resorted to just shooting pellets at me? It's humiliating that you think I'll perish from a slingshot."** Odin states, as cocky as ever

"It's pretty bold of you to assume that killing you with my slingshot was the intention. Joker, now!" Morgana shouts loudly, as Joker takes the cue, and charges at Odin from behind. 

_Joker jumps into the air behind Odin, ready to strike him with an overhead slice. But Odin dodges out of the way and slams the pole of his spear into Akiras Torso, which throws Akira into one of the walls, filling it with cracks and wounding Joker badly, causing his Weapons to fly out of his hands as they de-materialize, leaving him incapacitated once more._   
  


"Joker!" Morgana gasps, his eyes lay on the form of his fallen friend.   
  


**"Did you seriously think I didn't notice that you disappeared? Stay groveling on the floor while I take care of the other one."**   
  


"Come forth, Diego!" Morgana shouts, but a splitting migraine comes in place of his Persona, as he used all of his mental energy fighting Odin earlier. 

**"What's wrong? Have you finally run out of fighting spirit? Guess it's game over for you."**

**"Myriad Slashes"**

_He shouts, as multiple slash line materialize around Morgana, hitting him multiple times and leaving him severely wounded_   
  


"Gah!" Morgana shouts, as he's thrown into the same wall Joker was thrown into. Landing next to him.   
  


_Odin looks onto Mona and Joker, who are both beaten, bruised, lying injured on the floor. While Odin towers over them, barely injured, with a look of disappointment on his face._

**_“Hmph, where did all that cockiness from earlier go? I barely used any of my strength and I've beaten you both. How much more pathetic can you guys be?”_** Odin scoffs, his voice filled with disappointment 

“Joker, this isn’t good. If he hits us once more, we’re both done for!” Morgana tells Akira, wincing after every word. 

“Mona, what can we do? He’s way stronger than any of the other Shadows we’ve faced before. We gave it our all and barely even made a dent in him. I can’t switch Personas, and you can barely stand, much less fight.” Akira states weakly, his voice filled with nothing but dread.

"It's not that he's stronger than the others we've faced before. It's that we got weaker, think about it. We haven't been training, we haven't fought, we haven't done anything like this since we faced Maruki. We lost the strength we gained throughout our time as Phantom Thieves because we haven't done anything with our strength, it's deteriorated over time. We're about as strong as when we first infiltrated Kamoshidas Palace." Morgana tells Akira in a somberly, staring up at him in defeat.

**_“Enough talking. It's time for me to put an end to you both”_ **   
  


_Akira and Morgana brace themselves for Odin's Last Attack_   
  


**_“Wild Thunde-”_ **

_Odin is cut off by a shout_   
  


**“Manifest!”**

**_[~Time Taken. Next Stop:~]_**  
 ** _[~The Seekers of Truth: Golden~]_**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know where I was going with the Original Cards Collide and it's been 3 months so I said Eff it, ima remake it  
> Let us Re:Start the Game
> 
> Heads Up: The Contract is the "Dream" that all the Protags will have, and yes I mean ALL, I am unoriginal


End file.
